


Let's Start the Dance

by valoise



Category: Alice Guy Blache
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the 2015 VividCon Challenge theme was Memory, it seemed like the perfect time to do a vid I've been considering for quite a while. Alice Guy Blache was one of the first film directors, completing more than 1,000 short films in her career from 1896-1920. She experimented with some of the first scripted stories, with sound and with color. After moving from France to the U.S she had her own film studio in New Jersey, one of the hot spots for film production at the time. Unfortunately most of her works are lost and forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Bohannan  
> I considered using music from her era for this vid, but instead I chose this disco dance music instead to celebrate the love of dance and movement in these short films


End file.
